1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a meat stretching device and method. In particular, but not exclusively, the present invention relates to a meat stretching device and method using a flexible sleeve.
2. Description of the Related Art
The processing of a carcass and the meat extracted from the carcass has a significant influence on the quality attributes of the meat. This is because various changes take place in the biochemical and structural attributes of muscle tissue in the meat during processing. This is especially so when the meat transforms from a pre-rigor-mortis state to a post-rigor-mortis state.
There are two main factors that determine the pre-rigor state of the meat—the rate of pH fall and the rate of cooling of the meat. The rate of pH fall can be improved by subjecting the meat to electrical stimulation, while the rate of cooling of the meat can be improved by reducing the size of the cut of meat. Any reduction in cut size is preferably done before the carcass is chilled and while the muscles are still in a pre-rigor state. This process is generally referred to as hot boning.
Once meat is cut to size, its shape may be manipulated. Manipulation by stretching of meat shape has been shown to improve the meat's tenderness and colour stability, and reduce its drip loss. Also, the manipulation of the shape of the meat allows the portion size of the meat to be controlled.
An example way in which the shape of a meat cut can be manipulated is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,824,846. In particular, the patent discloses a method of packaging objects, such as meat, where the object to be packaged is pushed through a funnel and into an elastic packaging sleeve. Given its elastic nature, the packaging sleeve wraps closely around the object. Where meat is packaged, the process of pushing the meat through the funnel manipulates its shape, which is then maintained by the elastic packaging sleeve.
In this specification, where reference has been made to patent specifications, other external documents, or other sources of information, it is generally for the purpose of providing a context for discussing the features of the present invention. Unless specifically stated otherwise, reference to such external documents or sources of information is not to be construed as an admission that such documents or sources of information in any jurisdiction are prior art, or form part of the common general knowledge in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to either provide an improved device and method to stretch meat or at least provide the public with a useful choice.